Desde que te ví
by MissPotterGranger
Summary: -¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que, desde hace tiempo ya no te veo solo como mi mejor amiga?, ¿Si te digo que no puedo fingir más,que lo que siento cada vez que me abrazas, cada vez que me miras o cada vez que me sonríes ya no puedo disimularlo? H&Hr!RR's!:D


**Hola, ¿cómo están?, bueno vengo con una nueva historia que salió después de escuchar la canción "Desde que te ví" de Benjamín Rojas para la novela de Floricienta.**

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. **__**Yo solo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

**Espero que les guste y Disfruten la lectura! **

**Notas sobre el escrito:**

- letra normal entre guiones - (Diálogo de los personajes)

"_cursivas entre comillas" – (Pensamientos de los personajes)_

_cursivas (Flashback)_

**Desde que te ví**

**One Shot**

**[H&Hr]**

_By: MissPotterGranger_

Hacía una tarde soleada en Hogwarts, los alumnos disfrutaban del día en los jardines, menos cierto moreno de ojos verde esmeralda; Harry Potter. Él se encontraba en la torre de astronomía mirando los jardines del colegio, viendo como un sinfín de parejas pasaban tomadas de la mano, se abrazaban o simplemente paseaban disfrutando del momento.

Siguió mirando y logró ver a su mejor amigo Ron, con su novia Luna Lovegood, ¿quién diría que esos dos iban a terminar juntos?, "_bueno, simplemente su amor surgió"_, había dicho su mejor amiga; Hermione. Y hablando de ella, la buscó bajo el árbol de siempre y si, ahí estaba, sentada sobre la hierba leyendo un libro, no había cambiado en nada.

Suspiró. Esa chica sí que lo estaba volviendo loco. Exacto, ¡lo estaba volviendo loco!, él Harry Potter se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, seguramente años atrás se le habría hecho imposible, pero es que las cosas habían cambiado, siempre le había parecido bonita, y él mismo se lo había dicho en una ocasión, pero con el tiempo ese adjetivo dejó de ser suficiente y es que Hermione se había convertido en una mujer hermosa y él no era un hombre ciego.

Tenía que decirlo ya, tenía que decirle que la amaba, decirle que no podía vivir sin ella, pero había algo que no lo dejaba hacerlo, ¿y si ella no lo quería de esa forma?, bueno, nunca lo sabría si no lo intentaba, además sabía que no la perdería del todo, ellos habían jurado ser amigos hasta el final y estaba seguro de que así sería. Suspiró, recordaba perfectamente el día en que se habían hecho esa promesa.

_*Flash-Back*_

_Era una fría tarde de invierno, la tarde trascurría sin ninguna anomalía lo que era un milagro en estos tiempos de guerra, todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones por ordenes de la profesora Mcgonagall, menos el trío de Gryffindor quienes volvían de una importante junta con la Orden en la sala de los menesteres, les habían comunicado que habían atrapado a un mortífago y que gracias al Veritaserum sabían que Voldemort planeaba atacar en las próximas semanas, lo cual los tenía a todos en alerta._

_Los tres chicos caminaban en completo silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Ron decidió romper el silencio._

_-Iré a ver a Luna, nos vemos después – avisó y recibió un par de asentimientos por parte de sus amigos, Harry caminaba, más no se fijaba a donde iba, Hermione simplemente lo seguía pues sabía que estaba preocupado, al igual que todos._

_Sin darse cuenta, se encontraban en las afueras del castillo, sus pies se dirigieron hacia el árbol junto al lago, el mismo que había sido testigo de innumerables situaciones entre el trío, al llegar ambos se sentaron sobre la hierba, el paisaje que tenían ante ellos era simplemente precioso, el agua del lago brillaba gracias a los últimos rayos del sol que no tardaría en ocultarse, Harry soltó un suspiro y se recargó en el tronco del árbol cerrando los ojos, Hermione dejó de ver el panorama y miro a su amigo._

_-¿Puedes creer que este es nuestro último año aquí? – preguntó para tratar de entablar una conversación y distraerlo un poco_

_-Quisiera que no lo fuera – le dijo con la mirada perdida en algún punto del lago_

_-¿Por qué dices eso?, tu y Ron no paran de decir que quieren salir de Hogwarts e independizarse, ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó un poco preocupada, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba recibió una sonrisa_

_-¿Cómo es posible que me conozcas tan bien? – le preguntó mirándola a los ojos, Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder con la mirada de Harry y sonrió_

_-Te conozco desde que teníamos 11 años, eres mi mejor amigo, ¿Cómo podría no conocerte?_

_-Si tienes razón – asintió Harry _

_-¿Me dirás que te pasa? – dijo dándole confianza, Harry suspiró _

_-Estoy preocupado…por Voldemort, por sus planes, no se siquiera si saldré de esta…_

_-Harry no digas eso – le dijo alarmada_

_-Es cierto Herms, no sé si pueda con el esta vez, se ha vuelto muy poderoso, no puedo pensar en un futuro si no se si estaré vivo, estar aquí me hace olvidarme un poco de todo eso… - explicó bajando la mirada_

_-Harry, tienes que confiar más en ti, es cierto Voldemort se ha hecho fuerte, pero tú también, has mejorado mucho en todas las materias, eres un gran mago, y sé que podrás con él, al igual que en las luchas anteriores, tienes que confiar Harry… yo… - tomó el mentón del moreno e hizo que la mirara – yo confió en ti Harry, además no estás solo – Hermione sonrió al ver que Harry lo hacía y sin que ella lo esperara sintió los fuertes brazos de su amigo rodeándola unos segundos después_

_-Tengo miedo de que todo esto termine mal, me aterra no poder cumplir con esta carga, tengo miedo de que más gente inocente muera por culpa de ese infeliz, no soportaría perder a la gente que quiero…- se separó un poco de ella solo para mirarla a los ojos – me aterra el solo pensar que podría perderte._

_Una lagrima salió de los ojos de la castaña y sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez con desesperación, ella sentía igual, le aterraba la idea de un mundo donde el no existiera_

_-No vas a perderme, vamos a superar esto, pero júrame que no te rendirás, júrame que saldrás vivo de esta, júrame que siempre estarás conmigo, júrame que siempre serás mi mejor amigo_

_-Te lo juro, seremos amigos hasta el fin – _

_*Fin del Flash Back*_

Justo una semana después Voldemort atacó al castillo y la batalla dio inicio, fue una lucha dura, pero al final él lo había logrado, había vencido a Voldemort, al fin era libre, al fin el mundo mágico podía vivir en paz después de tantos años.

La miró de nuevo y una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, ya no podía fingir que solo era su mejor amiga. Había tratado, ¡de verdad que había tratado no pensar en ella de esa forma!. Todos los días se preguntaba si estaba en lo correcto al amarla, pero esa duda se borraba cada vez que la veía, su corazón sentía que ella era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, sin ella se sentía perdido, ya no podía disimular lo que sentía cada vez que ella lo abrazaba o lo miraba, no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que ella le sonreía solo a él, no podía evitar mirarla cada vez que ella estaba concentrada leyendo un libro.

Ya estaba decidido, le diría hoy, la necesitaba.

Salió de la torre de astronomía y bajó las escaleras, y recorriendo innumerables pasillos llegó a la entrada principal y salió a los jardines, caminó directamente hacia el árbol donde estaba Hermione, se acerco hasta quedar a su lado, pero al parecer el libro era muy interesante pues ella no se percató de su presencia ni cuando se sentó a su lado. Se acerco mas a ella solo para poder darle un beso en la mejilla, Hermione se sobresaltó al sentirlo y se volteó para mirarlo

-Por Merlín Harry, me asustaste - exclamó

-Lo siento pero tenía que encontrar una forma de llamar tu atención – le dijo sin poder contener la risa

- Muy gracioso Potter –cerró su libro para ponerle la atención que buscaba, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, Harry tomó el libro y observó el titulo con una sonrisa

_-_"Historia de Hogwarts" – leyó sonriendo – Jamás te cansarás de este libro ¿cierto?

-Cierto – respondió sonriendo

-Y… ¿Qué hay de nuevo en esta edición? – preguntó hojeando el libro

-Tú –

-¿Yo? – preguntó extrañado

-Sí, tú, la orden, Voldemort…la batalla en sí - explicó

-Buen, ya que este libro habla de mí, algún día tendré que leerlo – dijo haciéndola reír

-Bueno, y ¿por qué querías llamar mi atención? – preguntó la castaña con curiosidad

-Bien, pues – dijo sintiéndose nervioso de un momento a otro

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó al notar su nerviosismo

-Si, si, es solo que…necesito hablar contigo, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo?

-Claro – respondió sonriente

Hacía tiempo que no pasaban tiempo juntos, y lo pasaron de lo mejor, rieron de todo lo que habían vivido desde el primer año, hasta lo sucedido hace unas cuantas horas, la noche había caído y sin darse cuenta se habían alejado bastante del castillo, llegando hasta un hermoso lugar entes del bosque prohibido, y Harry pensó que era el momento y el lugar indicado para decirle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella.

-¿Recuerdas cuando juramos que seríamos mejores amigos hasta el fin? – preguntó Harry deteniendo el paso haciendo que Hermione también lo detuviera

-Claro que lo recuerdo – respondió Hermione

-Y…- se aclaró la garganta - ¿Sigues manteniendo esa promesa? – le preguntó viéndola directamente a los ojos

-Solo si tú sigues manteniéndola – le respondió con una sonrisa y un leve tono rosado apareció en sus mejillas, por como él la estaba mirando

-Entonces aún la mantienes – le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa

-¿Eso era de lo que querías hablarme? - preguntó con interés

-No – respondió sintiéndose nervioso de nuevo – quería saber tu opinión sobre un tema en especial

-¿Una chica? – le preguntó con cierta decepción en su voz, que Harry no notó para suerte de Hermione

-Sí

-Y… ¿Quién es esa chica? – preguntó sintiéndose un poco nerviosa por la respuesta

-Tú – dijo acercándose a ella. Hermione abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, abrió la boca varias veces intentando decir algo, pero no lo logró, Harry la miraba fijamente esperando su reacción

-¿Yo? – Logró decir - ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que, desde hace tiempo ya no te veo solo como mi mejor amiga?, ¿Si te digo que no puedo fingir más? – se acercó más y tomó su rostro entre sus manos - ¿Qué sucedería si te dijera que lo que siento cada vez que me abrazas, cada vez que me miras o cada vez que me sonríes ya no puedo disimularlo?, te juro que hice todo por evitarlo, pero no pude lograrlo, trate de no amarte como lo hago ahora y…

-Y me alegra mucho que no lo hayas logrado – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa y al ver la cara de confusión que puso soltó una risita y se acerco lo suficiente a él – Porque yo también traté de no amarte, pero tampoco pude evitarlo – y sin que él lo esperara ella acortó la escasa distancia que los separaba envolviéndolos en un beso tierno.

Harry no tardó en reaccionar y correspondió inmediatamente abrazándola por la cintura mientras ella acariciaba su cuello. En ese momento ambos explotaban de felicidad, se amaban y nada podía ser mejor que eso. Se separaron por falta de aire, mas no rompieron su abrazo, Harry besó la punta de su nariz y juntó su frente con la de ella.

-Hace tiempo supe que eras para mí, supe que mi vida eres tú, y que esta vida, la quiero vivir junto a ti, te amo Hermione – una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hermione

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Desde que te vi – respondió y ahora fue él quien la besó queriéndole expresar en ese beso todo el amor que sentía por ella.

FIN!

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola de nuevo, de antemano gracias por leer! ¿Les gusto?, ¿No les gusto?, ¿Bueno?, ¿Malo?, Review's porfa! :D**

**Un beso, Caro**


End file.
